


FO Feb prompt- Clothing Swap

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Pining, Prompt Fill, Scenting, Self-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Lias' clothes are messy and need washing, so SkekMal lends them his clothes while he takes the strange new creature's clothing to the river.
Relationships: skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	FO Feb prompt- Clothing Swap

"Your clothes are a little bit tight in the chest area...and everywhere else" Lias said tugging at the skeksis' top that they had on, "Don't you have anything else?"

"It's that or naked, weird gelfling." SkekMal grunted.

"Still not a gelfling." Lias mumbles. 

They are rather thankful that the skeksis clothes actually fits them though, even if it means he's running around buck ass naked. Sure his outfit is basically like a crop top and shorts in them but at least they're covered because unlike SkekMal they'd rather not run around with everything out on display. Even if they are just staying in his forest hut out if everyone's sight they'd still rather have something covering them.

SkekMal gathers the human's dirtied clothes in his arms, "The river is nearby. I'll wash these."

"You're... going out like that?" 

"And what of it?"

"You're naked."

"So? I am offering to clean these for you strange gelfling, don't make me change my mind!" He snarls at them as he pushes past the giant leaf covering the doorway.

"Alright fine." Lias shrugs, "And... thanks."

SkekMal stops in his tracks and peeks over his shoulder at them, he gives a small grunt of acknowledgement that they don't hear before continuing on his way.

At the river he stops and looks down at Lias' clothes in his arms, a navy shirt with strange symbols making some kind of carriage he's never seen and a strange language written on it and a pair of navy pants with white lines on the side of the legs. The clothes are still warm from when Lias had them on and their scent is all over them.

A deep breath escapes his nostrils as he places the clothes on a nearby rock. He figures if he takes his time then their scent will rub off on his clothes. He takes the shirt and dips it in the river, he scrubs the cloth together on itself to wash away the dirt and mud on it. Thoughts of what Lias looked like wearing his clothing fills his mind. 

He's still not entirely sure where the tall deformed gelfling came from or why they insist on being called a human, whatever that means, but he's grown rather fond of their presence, something he doesn't allow often. 

Not that he intentionally allowed himself to become fond of them in the first place. He barely even saw them to be worthwhile as prey when they first met, but after many displays of strength, durability, and wit he's learned to respect them. As what, he isn't sure. His feelings are a flurry of confusion. Are they worthy to be his prey? His rival? His... lover?

He banished the last thought from his mind with a growl as he Rung the shirt out and spread it on a rock in the warm thra suns to dry. He proceeds to do the same with their pants, which are far too long in his opinion, but their legs are longer than his and wider. He wonders if they had to make these themself or if there is a village of freakishly tall gelfling that he doesn't know about hidden away somewhere.

After the clothes have dried in the sun he picks them up and makes his way back to the small hut. He keeps peeking down at Lias' clothes, distracted by the fact that their scent is still embedded into them even after a wash in the river. About half way back he stops and tosses the clothing on a log. He picks up the shirt, examining it before slipping his beak through the head of it.

It's long and flowy on him and covers to a bit past his knees, but it's very comfortable. There isn't a place for his two extra arms though but the shirt is more than roomy enough that he can easily keep them against his back. He assumed there would be at least some slits for their wings but it's completely solid in the back of the shirt.

He likes the way their shirt feels on him even if he knows it would be insufficient to hunt in. But it's soft and flowing and it smells like them so he likes it. 

He stands there like that for what could be about five minutes before he takes the shirt back off and gathers the clothing in his arms once again. He heads on back to the hut, content that he has the faint smell of the odd gelfling on his body now.


End file.
